Military Technology
Chi Con Tech They use an array of weapons. SCUD missiles A missile filled with short term radiation. Nuke A nuke. MM2 Rifle Mark 2 A hand-held gatling gun upgraded to shoot 200 rounds a second, 5 grenades in 5 minutes, and a knife for hand to hand combat. Bayonet A rifle that shoots 600 rounds in 1 minute, hand to hand. M8 44 Apache A Apache that can shoot 6 missiles before reloading and has 7000 bullets. Shoots 100 a minute. M4 12 BOMBER VZ 1245 A bobmer with 4 machien guns ad 300 bullets, shoots 10 bullets a mintue and has 40 small bombs. Avatar A supertank that fires a white beam of light that vaperizes anything weak enough it touches. Redeemer A huge walker that shoots a laser that can destroy a church in 1 blast. Obelisk A turret that fires 2 missiles. SAM A turret that is AA, has 6 missiles that cna shoot anythign down wiht conrecation fire. Can reload in 20 seconds. 224 VZ RANGER A tank that fires a laser, mcuh like the avatar but weaker, and more durable. Planti Sar A air craft that has 4 mini nukes, heavy armor, but is rather slow. And it is stealthed. 22VX Grenade A grenade that can destroy half a church in 1 blast. Chin Shun Mecha The most destructive weapon the Chi Con army has other then nukes, this massive wlaker the size of HALF A LARGE CITY and as tall as the empire state building, it is a large target yet it has overe 200 rocket launchers, 20 Wirum Gattlign Guns, one gun that replaces a hand worth 20 Plasma Cannons, and 100 Gatling guns, it is worth over 400 million dollars, it was destroyed during Operation: Bulsan Desutrction. Plasma Cannons A satalight that can shoot a ray of light down on a target, it can vapourize a large city in one blast. Wirum Wirum is a weapon used in several weapons of Chi Con, a single ounce stuns a average human for 3 hours, a bullet full 24 hours, a tank shell full 72 hours. A nuke full, 2 months.......... Randa Tech Spears Same as the ones used hundreds years ago, but able to cut through bone and metal. Swords Same as Spears, but not throwable. Bulsan Tech Vz. 47-E1 Light Machine Gun chambered in 7.7x62mm Bulsan. Can fire 762 Rounds Per Minute. It has a 22.2 inch barrel with picatinny attachment rails. Vz. 010 Assault Rifle chambered in the high-velocity 5.3x47mm SHARKBITE round. It has an 18.4 Inch barrel and a fire rate of 800 Rouns Per Minute. Isakii Tech GSH-14/9 Gatling gun that fires the 14.5x114mm round. It has a rate of fire of 3,420 Rounds Per Minute. It features picatinny rails, with a custom thermal sight. RS-102 Heavy tank with 150mm gun. It also has 1 coaxial MG and one remote controlled .50 caliber machine gun. HB-105 Heavy ground attack jet. It has two 30mm guns and the ability to hold up to eighteen air-to-ground missiles. It has a maximum speed of 1,111MPH. SMR-89 Sub machine gun chambered in 9x21mm IMI. It has a rate of fire of 974 Rounds Per Minute. VAR-M4 BANDANA The VAR-M4 is a heavy attack helicopter. It has 6 wing pylons, 3 on each wing. It also has a 30mm Chain Gun, 74mm rokcets and anti-tank missiles. VGR-M4 VIPER Gunship helicopter. It can carry up to 14 troops. It has a forward 30mm Chain Gun, 2 flank mounted 30mm guns, 2 rocket pods and a rear mounted GSH-14/9 gatling gun. LAC-14 High speed fighter jet. It has one 20mm Vulcan gun. It can store up to tweleve air-to-air missiles. It has a maximum speed of 1,875MPH. Jade S-4 Gunship Heavy jet-powered gunship. It has one heavy laser, with precision sensors, and four L/70 40mm Bofors cannons. It has a maxmimum speed of 862MPH. ISVK-12/4 Sniper rifle chambered to fire the 12.7x108mm round. It has a 29.4 Inch barrel, a bipod and 10x scope. 24/s X39-TACRAY Chemical laser mounted on a turret-less RS-102. The laser can penetrate up to to 34,500mm of RHA in the first second. IS-349K Space station with multiple missile launch silos. It also has a large orbital laser. HPAS-16/1 Heavy machine gun that fires 16.5x127mm rounds. When its bullet is fired, the energy and pressure from the blast are fused with the bullet, giving it a very high velocity and penetration rate. It has very high stopping power, and the pressure causes any area it hits to retract. It can also fire incendiary bullets. It has a 45 Inch barrel and a rate of fire of 302RPM. M2E1/E4 Carpenter Light tank with a 30mm automatic cannon and a 6-shot rocket launcher. It can also hold up to ten troops. It has two 12.7mm machine guns as well. S249 Naval Gunship Extremely heavily armored submarine/destroyer/supercarrier that was developed by Isakii with help from the World Alliance. It has sixteen 16 inch guns, eighteen 5 inch guns, four 57mm guns, two 40mm guns, sixty-two 30mm guns, up to 212 SAMs, up to 114 surface to surface missiles and twelve torpedoes. It can carry up to 112 aircraft, combined with the upper and lower launch facilities. All aircraft can still be stored inside the launch facilities, even when under water. Its armor is so thick, that it can resist almost everything. Тень Душа Vz. 93 Смерть монстр The Shadow Soul Vz. 93 Death Monster is a nuclear launch facility, hidden deep within the bowels of Northern Winsow. Built by a mad Isakii scientist, the place is home to many secret tests on dying humans. When the facility was found by the Isakii Military, they killed the head scientist in control. It is now used as a nuclear launch facility, but is half closed off because of the fact that the Isakii Military doesn't know whats hidden deep within Смерть монстр... A.S.S. E-241 The Air Superiority System, E-241, is a heavy SAM system built at the start of World War III. It holds 764 SAMs, and 344 SSMs. So far, three have been made. Robotech Island Tech E-00 The army itself is technology. E-00 are robots the size of an average human adult. They normally carry swords, blasters, or ride Mecha Mecha Mecha are giant, humanoid robots. They are powerful, and are the strength of the army. S.H.A.D.E S.H.A.D.E or Super Hostile Atomic Deletion Energy, is a powerful energy that when shot out of a gun, the bullet will absorb it, and the bullet either makes the enemy slowly disappear by deleting molecules, or it may paralyze the enemy. MKII Hawk MKII Hawk is a giant hawk like robot, where a single E-00 will ride and use it as an airplane. These are the armies airforce. Z-6000 Destroyer Submarine The Z-6000 Destroyer Submarine is a huge submarine, and the only submarine. It is one of the many ways Amethyst and Robotech Island became stronger after the treaty. Tessa had designed the submarine, and E-114 and E-103 built it. Upgrade Chamber The Upgade Chamber is a large room. Normally a robot will be placed in a machine for several weeks. After emerging from the machine, they will be very strong. Lock On Laser The Lock On Laser is a blaster, which locks onto several enemies, and shoots a near instant kill laser at the enemy. Powerful, but it takes much time to recharge. Destroyer Cannon A large cannon that fires missiles, explosive shells, bullets, and lasers. Least common weapon of Robotech, but it is very good in combat. Stationary Defense Units Most powerful objects in the army. They are large and destructive, but can not move. They are planted on top of important cars, some trucks carrying troops, and the most powerful in E-114s palace Ultamecha Blaster Ultamecha Blaster is a gigantic gun like weapon, that is held by Mechas. It is like a Machine Gun, except it fires 1000 shots per minute. It may be the most powerful weapon in the army. MKII Walker The MKII Walker is a small walker. It is about 5 Feet tall, and is controlled by a E-00. It has twin machine guns and a missile firing system on the back. The driver is protected by a glass dome. "Sphinx" Sphinx is a huge Mecha, much larger than the size of a freighter ship. It is colored blue with black stripes. It has a giant Sword on its back and 4 Ultramech Blasters implanted in the head. It has several thick layers of armor, and could not be destroyed due to all of the shielding. It was used in Operation: Save Bulsa. Isabull Tech AK 33 A rifle thats shoots 150 bullets every 5 minutes. K3 21 A rifle that shoots 10 bullets a minute. K9 A tank thats hoots 600 bullets a minute. Bullet Tank. K8 The precessor of the K9, 300 bullets a minute. Bullet tank. AK 1 Rifle, shoots 60 bullets a second. AK 2 Succesor of the AK 1, fires tiny pieces of toxin with every bullet. 2 AK A grenade launcher, shoots 2 grenades a minute. ACK Humvee with a machine gun thats hoots toxin bullets. Amethyst Tech Cruise Missile A small missile that is extremely common as defense there. Tessa when angry, oddly, says "Don't make shoot a Cruise Missile down your chimney! Don't think I won't do it!" Parain Technology Mayana Tech HCA-N1000 A cannon that fires air that has been compressed at huge pressure. It can kill many enemies in a single shot, however it leaves most buildings with none or hardly any damage. It can fire once every 85 seconds. It is moved on wheels, and weighs 120kg. HCA-N2000 Successor of the HCA-N1000. It has a larger range than the N1000 and uses a more efficient firing system. It can fire once every 45 seconds. AR-s1000 A rifle with a range of 70 metres. It can shoot 15 bullets per minute (BpM) AR-s1000 B Upgraded version of the AR-s1000. It has an extended range of 90 metres, and can shoot 50 BpM. AR-l1000 A rifle with a range of 130 metres. It can shoot 20 BpM. AR-l1000 B Upgraded version of the AR-l1000. It has an extended range of 165 metres, and can shoot 45 BpM. Category:Military